


A Heartfelt Experience

by AJ_Katon25



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Creampie, Darkness Keikaku, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucking a Heartless, Hearts connecting, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Katon25/pseuds/AJ_Katon25
Summary: Plot: The Darkness is always finding ways to encroach on the hearts of those in the Light. And now we see it use a more, seductive method.





	1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts 3

A Heartfelt Experience

Plot: The Darkness is always finding ways to encroach on the hearts of those in the Light. And now we see it use a more, seductive method.

 

Chapter 1: Breathe In, Let Down Your Guard

 

Walking. Walking through the darkened woods that billow and shake with no signs of leaves upon them. Walking through the roads that shift from chilling single rows of trees to the stone paths of a long gone town or village or city.

Aqua had become quite tired of this exercise a long time ago. It was a testament that her feet don’t hurt as much as they used to.

But she couldn’t stop.

Even as the Darkness made its attempts on her heart. Even as it send wave after wave of those Heartless after her.

For now she now had a true light at the end of all of this.

Sora. The kid who was with Riku back on those Islands. The little one that she asked to keep watch on RIku and to make sure he’d stayed on the right path. He was fighting the good fight back in the world of Light with Mickey and hopefully with other people.

Ba-Bump.

Aqua groaned as she dropped to her knees. It's still there. She could feel the foreign presence on her still.

Even after she had climbed out of that Dark Water...

That man in the cloak. The one who looked like Terra. She stood up. It was hard. Like the aftereffect of a heavy Blizzard attack, she felt the clumps of dark matter sticking to her, trying to weigh her down. She was about to press a hand to her heart but stopped. She looked at them. The Darkness had stuck to her skin so now her hands looked closer to what those smaller Heartless had. Claws.

“But I won’t let it. I have to keep moving.” Aqua said. She took a step and then one after the other. She had to keep fighting, even if she didn’t have a keyblade. Because one day she knew she would meet Sora.

And then she would get back everything that she’d lost.

She just needed Sora.

\----

It watched her. It always watched from everywhere in its realm. It could feel her will wavoring. The contact from the Seeker had seen to that. 

Now was the time to claim her fully.

The Darkness knew what she was seeking. 

The Light Keybearer.  
The one who willing allowed his heart to fall to Darkness merely a short time ago. His Heartless had walked among the rest but somehow he had regained his True form. This had never happened before. Not even from that Older Keybearer who became the Seeker and the Nobody.

So now it was curious. How did the Light Keybearer escape his fate? What lied in his heart to reverse that which should be inevitable?

It wanted to know. The Darkness wanted to know.

And with this Former Keybearer, it would….

\-----

And where was the wayward Hero of the Light and Connector of Hearts?

Sora was traveling as usual. Well it would be as usual except one tiny little detail. Not really a problem though.

He had gotten separated from his usual companions, Donald and Goofy, and their newest company, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. The five had been off on an adventure to get to the city in order to see the Lanterns. They had been making a great time of it, even seeing Rapunzel kick some major Heartless butt with that crazy long hair of hers and that frying pan. Flynn helped too.

Sora chuckled remembering that crazy move they pulled just with Rapunzel swinging her hair around with him and the rest holding on for dear life and hitting enemies. Sora paused. “Wait how did she manage to lift all four of us and all that hair so easily?”

A question without an answer.

Mostly because there was no one there to answer him. And to make matters worse than getting separated with no items, Sora smacked himself when he remembered that problem, was the fact that he was lost. The calm gentle greenery of the woods had gone dark.

The bright sunshine that made green so much fun to walk through was replaced with a dark shadow almost bordering on grey palette. The sunrays had been blocked out by the thickened trees leaving only small shines of light in select places. The uneven ground gave way to small cliffs and a stream ran through much the area.

It would be beautiful if it wasn't so creepy.

Sora walked a bit more before copping a seat on a small cliff. It was quiet at least. If he wasn’t on an adventure, and ya know lost, this would be a neat place to nap. But even with a moment’s rest, he needed to find the others. Going in a pocket, he pulled out the Gummi phone.

“Hello? Anyone?” he asked.

Only static answered.

“Dang. Can’t believe I can’t get a signal. How does that work?” He questioned scratching at his head. SIghing he put the phone away and tried a different way. “Jiminy?”

“Yeah Sora?” The well dressed Cricket emerged from the confines of Sora’s Magical Clothes.

“You got any clue on how we can get back to everyone?”

“Hmm. Not on the top of my head. We’ll just have to keep moving towards the Kingdom. We can at least meet them halfway if Flynn is leading them.”

Sora had to admit: that was the easiest way. Well provided he doesn’t get more lost.

And then…

Skirtch. Skirtch.

Both heroes stood still before Sora backflipped and lowered himself to the ground. A instinctive move. Slowly, he crawled to the tip of the hill and peaked over.

Heartless. More to the point those weird heartless that looked a little closer to humans than the others.

They were female. That was the first idea and connection Sora could make when he saw one for the first time and smacked it with his Keyblade. Its usual dark skin concealed with clothing that reminded him of those old ball gowns that he had seen Bell wear. Light purple in color overall with some dark purple on the long skirt with white accents. A really weird long neck color and possible mask since only those creepy yellow eyes left out. And that emblem most Heartless have on its....

Would that count as its waist? Stomach? Sora wasn’t sure. He’d never gave that much thought to heartless anatomy except where to hit it.

The parasol was a neat touch, when it wasn’t shooting laser beams at him. The yellow hats combined with those blond curls(Heartless have hair now?) completed the look.

If it wasn’t trying to kill him, Sora would’ve called it pretty.

But now he had to deal with them. A group of five in total. Considering how much of pain one was to fight and that he had no healing items, things looked pretty bad.

“Jiminy? I think we better beat it.” Sora whispered to his tiny pal.

“Best idea I’ve ever heard. Just run right through ok?”

Sora nodded. But just as he was about to do so-

“Sora! Move!”

The Keyblade Wielder did just that and rolled out of the way. In doing so, he dodged a blast that hit the spot where he was. Rolling to his feet he summoned his keyblade. He scanned the area. Yep, the Parasol heartless were now looking at him. Looking up he saw that another one had snuck up behind him. Nuts.

But he would worry about that later. The Heartless were gearing up for the attack. Their parasols raised as dark purple energy gathered to shoot at Sora.

“Sora!” Jiminy’s voice called out. Sora couldn’t see him but at least the Heartless weren’t paying attention to the conscience cricket.

“Jiminy, go find the others! I can handle this here!”

“But Sora!”

“Don’t worry! I can stun em and then run away! I’ll be alright.” Saying that, Sora leapt into action. Moving in between the Heartless, he swung with all his might. His blows managed to down at least three before he had to dodge one who had turned their skirt into a razor fan. And wasn’t that just silly.

“Alright! I’ll be back soon!” The sound of moving grass told Sora that Jiminy was gone.

Alright. Now I just gotta time this right. Some are still down so I should finish them first. Something of a plan in mind, Sora looked up to see that one Heartless that had snuck up on him had gracefully walked down the hill so that it was on even footing with him and its...sisters?

But that didn’t matter. He can beat them. Sora tightened his hand on the Keyblade. He narrowed his eyes at the blank yellow ones staring back at him.

“Alright then. Here I come!”

\-----------------

Aqua sighed as the spasms started up again. Looking down at her still bestial hand, she felt worry gnawing at her heart. The spasms. The dark marks covering her skin growing longer. It was becoming more frequent. Her body was changing and she had no way to stop it.

Looking up, she spotted a dwelling. It was a hut made of stone. Beyond it was another area of that Dark water. Aqua curled into herself. She had a bad feeling but at least the place would let her rest for the moment.

Inside was quiet and empty. There were three doors spread around, most likely the bedrooms and others. It looked like it could've held a small family.

And the fire was on.

Aqua sat down a few feet from it. Vainly she hoped the warmth would help her a bit. A soft sigh escaped her as she felt her limps and mind start to relax. To finally let that twinge of caution unwind for a moment to calm her nerves.

Ba-Bump

“!” She got up and turned around. Nothing there and the door was closed. But she knew there was something here. Where-

Something was next to her!

She leapt back and faced the intruder.

It was her. The shadow that had fought against her multiple times before she met up with Mickey and helped him get the Kingdom Key D. Aqua raised her hands in defiance. Keyblade or not, she wouldn't go down easily.

Except the shadow didn't do anything. And call her crazy but Aqua felt like she could detect...amusement coming from it.

Well if it wasn't attacking, maybe it could be docile. Or just waiting to put Aqua through another mind trip.

“What do you want?” she asked.

Aqua watched as the shadow raised a hand. Like a command, the fireplace melted away and was replaced by an ornate mirror. Wide and oval shaped, it held a symbol of a crown on its top.

Wasn't this the same mirror this shadow attacked me with? Aqua thought as she stood in place.

She waited a moment for something to happen. She snuck a glance at the shadow. It just stood there staring at the mirror as well.

“What is this?” Aqua asked.

The mirror's lens began to break apart and shimmer. The reflection of Aqua and her doppelganger fell away, replaced with a scene in a forest.

And in that forest was Heartless fighting a Keyblade wielder!

Aqua didn't remember moving but the next thing she knew she was right in front of the mirror with her hands pressed against it. A small hope in her thought if she pushed enough it would be enough to break through it and get to that person. But alas, she didn't have the strength for it. And even if she did, this could be a trick.

Another attempt to make her fall.

“Why are you showing me this?” She peeked at her Shadow, exhausted at the idea of dangling hope.

The Shadow said nothing and continued to watch, both Aqua and the mirror.

Getting nothing out of it, the Keyblade Master returned her attention to the boy fighting. He looked as young as Ven and was fighting for his life. The clothing was unfamiliar but that hair-

Wait. That was-

“Sora?” Behind her, Aqua couldn't see the Shadow's Golden Monster eyes glow with triumph.

\---------

Whack!

Sora smirked as he cut down one more Heartless. A good use of rolling around and a Thunder or two had even the odds for him. Now he only had one more to deal with.

And lucky him, this one had just exhausted itself with that weird spinning attack.

“Alright. Time to end this!” Sora charged in, ready to give the Parasol beauty one last great slash and get out of here. It would be so easy.

And it would’ve been had not a small thing gotten in the way. Just a simple rock. It had been in the small stream and had been ebbing away during the fighting. But the fighting had loosened it enough that it was able to be moved to Sora's path.

And then Sora stepped on it. He stepped so hard the slippery lump had managed to trip him up enough that he flew into the air. Quite comical of the Hero.

“Whoa!” Sora cried as his final attack was broken. But he didn’t have much to worry about. Just land and get back on your feet. Same as always.

But as said, this time there are...complications.

BOI~NG.

His eyes were too close to what had caught him so all he could see was darkness. Muffled thoughts of confusion crossed his mind as he felt softness. Amazingly softness.

What the?

Raising his head, Sora gaped. Glowing yellow dots stared back at him. Showing neither anger or calm. Or anything really.

Sora was on top of the Parasol Beauty, his crotch resting directly against her(?) rear.

“Uh oh.”

\----

Aqua was gobsmacked!

“Sora, what are you doing?!” She yelled hitting the glass.

Behind her, the Shadow tilted its head in confusion. Strangely enough, on the mirror, the Parasol Beauty did the same. What plans the Darkness had was falling away thanks once more to the boy prevailing over the Heartless. However this new direction was unexpected.

The Darkness knew of the primal instincts of those who dwell in the Light. Those emotions gave way to dark impulses and could be used to pull any prey into its clutches. Lust was one of them.

And it could feel something forming in this Keyblade warrior.

 

\-----

Nothing was said. Sora's brain had shut down once he realized what he was doing.

And in that time, the Parasol Beauty had done nothing but stare at him. For the first time in exactly forever, a Heartless was not on the attack. But what could it be thinking about?

Sora needed to do something. Needed to say something to move this awkward atmosphere along.

So with a sheepish grin, he said, “Um, sorry for crashing on you?”

The Parasol Beauty said nothing back.

Sora unfortunately didn’t know what else to say at this point. After all, this had been the first time he had been this close to a woman before. He and Kairi had never been this close and he had spent most of his teenage life fighting the enemies of the Light while traveling in the Gummi ship with his friends.

Even if that was the case though, having his dick in between the buttcheeks of a Female Heartless was the last thing he figured would happen.

The Parasol Beauty, unknown of whether she had actual individual thought, made the move that changed everything.

She pressed back, forming a layer against the underside of Sora's cock.

“O-oh.” Sora groaned. Big and a bit doughy. It was like two marshmallow spheres coming together. But then there was the cleft. That small indention that felt like it was made to hold Sora’s dick. His expanding and hardening dick.

This was new to him. Nothing had touched him so intimately like this nor had he ever gotten hard.

The Beauty sensed this. She tilted her head to the left while a gloved hand touched the area where her mouth would be. She moved again. Her large bottom moved up and down on the boy. Sora moaned. The friction and feel of his cock rubbing against the soft ass felt amazing. Just the right amount of thickness.

He let the woman do what she wanted. Pressing against him. Bringing him to full rigidity. Sora couldn't leave it just like this.

He began to shift his own hips. And everything became more.

\---

“Sora stop! You don't know what you're doing! I don't know what you're doing!” Aqua screamed once more. Dammit, what the hell was going on?!

Just as she was about to bang on the mirror again, black tendrils shot out from under her!

“What?!” Before she could move, the black wisps had connected to her blackened hands and legs. They then spread from her arms up to her neck, and the ones on her legs spread to her waist. She felt a weight of pressure force her on her hands and knees. She could only move her head now. She turned what little she could to the shadow behind her.

“What are you doing?” She gritted out.

The Shadow walked to stand right next to her and squatted down. Its legs were pulled up to its chin as it looked silently at the captured Maiden for a moment before its facial features shifted into a chilling smile. It moved a hand and pointed at the mirror.

Aqua couldn’t do anything else as the black wisps moved her head to face forward and look at the indecent scene happening. What was its plan? Why was it forcing her to look? So many questions burning in her mind even as her face began to heat up seeing Sora hump a Heartless. She couldn’t help it as she watched the scene that her mind. She was like Sora in this manner.

Sure Terra had a body that she was sure girls her age would go for but she never thought of him like that. He was like Ventus, a brother to her. And the only other boy that caused that kind of embarrassment was Zack but that didn’t amount to much.

But Sora was completely different. The young child had grown into a young man. A fine strong young man. A young man who was apparently virile.

No! Aqua tried to banish such thoughts. But it wasn’t working.

Not only that but a small part of her that had been focused on Sora for all this time was flaring up in the worst way. The part that wanted to know more about him. To help him. To have him help her get her friends back. That part had grown and now its was starting to drift to other parts about the younger boy.

She watched his hips moving faster. She watched as the Heartless moved in time with him. Like a dance of passion.

That some monster was going to bring him such pleasure burned her inside.

He should be with a nice girl. A nice human girl. He should-

Be with me.

Well of course. She was a good girl. She wasn't a Heartless. And she can definitely make him happier than that thing could.

And she had been waiting for him for so long…

\-----

Sora couldn't hold it anymore. This wasn't enough. He needed more. He wanted more.

That dark feeling took hold of him. His eyes began to turn a shade of yellow as he grabbed the waistline of the Parasol Beauty's skirt.

She turned her head to look at him, most likely confused on why he stopped.

“More…” It was like a hiss, the way the word escaped his mouth. His fingers slipped into the skirt. He gripped the clothing tight and with a strong pull, he ripped it away.

Dark flesh. Blacker than anything he had ever seen. But with one major contribution.

Underwear. Panties with hooks attached to extra material on a pair of full luscious stocking clad thighs. A Garterbelt, some hazy thing in his mind whispered.

In the back of his mind, another thought came up.

Heartless are weird.

That thought was immediately overshadowed by a pantie clad bottom. And the promise of what lay beneath it. For what was underwear but the treasure chest to something more valuable than doubloons or Gold?

Slap.

Unconsciously, Sora laid a hand on the rear end. It was a lot harder than he wanted to do. The Parasol Beauty jolted at the contact. Sora froze. Had he fucked up?

After a moment, nothing happened. Sora took the bait and slapped the derriere again. This time he heard a sound. Like a musical moan.

“So you like that huh?” Some attitude creeped into his voice. He gave the ample rump a few more slaps. He enjoyed the jiggling spectacle and the sounds coming from the Parasol Beauty.

But as before it wasn't enough. His hand was already unbuckling his pants. He reached in and grabbed hold of it.

“Well lets see how you like this.” Sora pulled out his dick. It was a good size, bigger than his hand and his balls were heavy with excitement.

The Heartless seemed to blush seeing his member stand tall. All for her. Moving on her own accord, the heartless moved her gloves hands and took hold of her panties.

Without much fanfare, she pushed it to the side.

As like the rest of her body, it was black save for the interior which sported a royal purple and pink.

Sora started. His first pussy. His first Heartless pussy.

“Fuck it, let's do this!” He took aim!

\----

The Shadow watched it all in excitement. He was really going to do it. Mate with a Heartless! What could come from such a union, it didn't know but the possibilities had transformed its small smile to a full blown grin.

A growl from the side reminded it that there was a guest here. Aqua was snarling mad now, teeth gritted and eyes now completely yellow. The deed was done.

Well not completely. There was always a chance that Aqua could snap out it and return to the light. The Darkness needed something to keep Aqua in its realm.

Seeing what Sora was about to do, it found its idea. Willing a tendril of shadow, it swirled around and encased Aqua's backside. The poor Woman was still to focused on the mirror to pay attention.

A moment passed until the Darkness connected to its two targets. One being Aqua. The other-

“Ah!” Aqua squeaked as she felt it. The cooling air was piercing the bare skin of her rear. Her binds had loosened enough for her to turn her head and look.

She blushed. Her black shorts had been pulled down showing her pale toned rear to the Darkened World. Not only that but to her eternal shame, Aqua's pussy was wet with arousal.

Aqua's yellow eyes snapped from the Shadow back to her rear, unsure of what she could do. It only became worse as the shadows converged on her uncovered bottom. “What are you-?”

The answer came at a point.

More like it poked at her entrance. Aqua couldn't speak as it began to click. Slowly she turned her head back to the mirror.

Sora was poised to stick his dick inside the Parasol Beauty.  
Aqua had been moved so that her bent over form mirrored the Beauty.

Sora was just about to enter it.  
Aqua could feel something that felt like a real human flesh touch her nether lips.

There was only one way this could go.

Aqua had never felt something inside her before. That kind of activity had ever entered her mind in training.

And now, she was about to lose her virginity. To the Darkness. And to Sora.

“S-Sora! Don't! I'm not rea-!”

Poke.

\----

Sora groaned. It was soft. Like a fleshy hug that was made just for his dick. It was so warm. Warmer than he thought a Heartless would be on the inside. And the tightness. Sora never expected such a closed space to feel so good as it did. But that didn’t mean that this was an easy fit.

At first it was as if the Heartless was pushing back against him. As if it was a challenge to him. He met that challenge and slowly gained ground, groaning as his penis pushed forward, spreading the fresh pussy.

“Ok. Slowly now.” He muttered as his continued. Inch by inch, he could see his tool disappearing further and further under this perfect rump. Speaking off, Sora wanted to touch it. It already had the most amazing jiggle to it and he wanted to be the first to test it. The slap from earlier was an accident, this time he would get a good handful.

Sora decided to stop where he was. Just for the moment.

Now that he was no longer preoccupied, he took his hand and slowly slid it from the Parasol Beauty’s hips to the top of the buttcheek. It was cool to the touch. One time, Sora had asked Kairi what it was like to hug his heartless form. She said it was like a cool piece of playdough, like if she was to poke him, she would’ve been able to make weird dimples on his shadow face.

And here, he could feel it too. It was cool and malleable. He could make a handprint in it if he could. But for now, he squeezed and fondled at it. He stopped however when the moaning from the Parasol Beauty got louder and its pussy started tighter.

He had work to do after all. So with a deep breath he took the plunge.

The plunge allowed him to bury himself all the way to the hilt.

“Ah. Ahhh.” He let out a breath and had to close his eyes in a clinch. It was a lot to take in. That warmth and malleable flesh surrounding him was on a whole other level. After a moment, he opened them again. The feeling was still holding him to a strong point but he could do more now. He had to pause however as he noticed the shivering and shaking the Parasol Beauty was giving off.

Wait, it was a virgin like me so…

Feeling a pang of guilt since he was the one causing this, Sora moved so that he could attempt to hug the Heartless. He couldn’t reach her face but his arms did managed to wrap around her stomach. It was a comical sight given the height difference. Sora chuckled just imagining it.

The hug did work however as the shivering stopped. Sora smiled at the thought.

“Alright then, back to it.” He said. She was ready and so was he. He sat up and put his hands on her hips.

It took some doing but he managed to slowly pull back. The friction did wonders as he slid away from her inner core. He heard her squeal at the feeling and felt her tighten back up. It took all his will not to climax then and there. Who knew sex was so nerve wracking?

He had just pulled back enough so that all that was left of their joining was his tip. With another deep breath, his now golden eyes snapped to focus and he thrusted forward.

And he did not stop.

Forward and back. Just like with the dry humping but so much better. Sora's thrust were met with squeals and shifting hips that rocked in time to meet him. His mind was in a constant war. He was trying to hold back the big moment but this was his first time. Could he help it if it felt so good that he wanted to just go Feral and unload then and there?

But he held out. He held out for minutes. Just driving himself into his enemy over and over again.

Sora hoped this would go on much longer. But it wasn't meant to be. He could feel his control draining away and with it would come his release.

“I'm-I'm getting close.” He managed to get out.

The Parasol Beauty responded with only one way. She clenched tighter.

Ba-Bump!!

Sora felt his body change. It was that feeling that overtook him during the fights with the Organization under Xemnas. His anger and frustration at the Darkness and all those who hurt his friends. It was his Darkness, the one thing he didn’t want to rely on even as he used it to fight.

His eyes lost what little that last semblance of cognition. Dark steam began to float off his body as his skin became darker. His hands clenched down on the Beauty's sides, making her squeal. This was just like those times he lost control in battle. In those times, Donald and Goofy were essential for making sure he didn't die.

But now it was needed. He needed to finish and claim this one. The raw intensity that was his instincts and lust burned and demanded a crescendo!

He went faster and faster. His penis making a stronger friction as it worked its way to the deepest depths and pulling back for a repeat. Teeth grit in a soundless snarl. The Female heartless couldn't keep up and was made to just lay there, taking in from her backside.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted something more. He wanted-

A flash. The Heartless was placed by someone Sora had knew. Blue hair. A toned body. And a pristine white ass that Sora couldn't help but stare at as he pounded into her pussy.

The image returned to the Beauty. This irritated Sora. He wanted both!

He pulled out of the Beauty making her squeal. The female Heartless squealed even louder when he took her by the hips and flipped her around. With a nudge to move her legs so that her knees were pulled in, Sora got to see a great picture. The Parasol Beauty on her back, legs spread open and juices leaking out of her used pussy. Though there was no sweat coming of her nonexistent brow or pitch black skin, Sora could see the rise and fall of her clothed chest going at a fast rate.

His excitement still going, Sora collapsed on top of Parasol. He looked down into her Golden Orbs, his own glowing brighter as he bared his teeth in a predatory grin.

With a shuffle, he inserted himself back into the dark crotch. His hips began their jackhammer impression as he slammed his hips down and deep into the his partner. Up and down, aided by the natural force of gravity. If anything it allowed him to explore even more of her depths.

This was just as good, if not better than just fucking her while watching that ass jiggle.

And that wasn't the only great part.

That image returned. The blue haired sexy woman-Aqua, a distant voice in his mind told him-came back and just like the Beauty she was on her back and gasping in want. Idily he noted a hint of red liquid against her thighs, letting him know he had claimed her first time as well as given his own away.

Sora liked this image. His dick driving her deeper into depravity. Her hands once akimbo now clasping onto his shirt for dear life. She looked into his eyes, her yellow tinted ones half open as she tried to focus through the ecstasy. As if she was trying to say or think of something. But just as she seemed to regain that idea, Sora would push back in. As if he was blowing any thought of ending this away with each plunge.

And that was not all.

The pounding from Sora fucking her made the swell of her breasts bounce with a favorable rotation, even her nipples has become so hard and noticeable through her top. Sora licked his lips at the modest nubs before he leaned in close and pinched them. A moan was his reward. He enjoyed it so much that pinching and fondling wasn’t enough. So Sora took one of the nipples into his mouth, tasting a woman’s breast for the first time in is life.

More moans came from Aqua. Just like Sora it was a first for her body to experience such things. And it was all coming too fast for her to handle. With a lick and a strong suck, Sora released her nipples to look at her face.

Once more she tried to speak. Her mouth moved but nothing came of it. And even if there were, all Sora was concerned about were those lips. How small and dainty they were. So kissable. In fact Sora had never kissed anyone before.

So he went for it.

The Girl, Aqua, stilled for a moment. Lips against lips met with luscious moans. But Aqua made a mistake.

She opened her mouth.

Sora, in a moment of instinctual rush, pushed his tongue through and met hers. Things took a radical turn as amazing sensations coursed through both their bodies. It was enough to cross the line.

For Aqua, it was the last of her resistance. As if the last barrier was broken away, Aqua’s eyes finally drew close as her tongue and Sora’s continued their dance. Erotic moans escaped her as not only did she give in but was starting to give as good as her partner. Her hands moved gripping his front to spreading across his body. A hand to fist his hair and bring him close, the other to feel across his back.

The idea. The momentum of it all. To desire and be desired in turn. At that moment, Sora and Aqua linked, darkened hearts connecting for one purpose.

But this brought about the end of the affair.

Sora felt his dick tingle while Aqua’s entrance began to constrict and pull him in close. His balls were heavy as it smacked against her, so close to an eruption. Both of them knew what that meant: Sora was going to cum inside this woman and mark her as his.

He pulled her in for one more strong heated kiss. Both hugged each other close, his hands across her strapless back. Her arms secured around his shoulders while her legs folded across his backside, desperate to have him.

It ended.

Cumming!!!!!

The climax came with great force. White essence shot straight into the womb of Aqua. And in doing so, it brought her over the edge as well. Her own orgasm made her insides grip Sora to the point that she was unconsciously milking him of all his essence. In a matter of moments, her womb was filled to the brim.

For his part, It felt like all of Sora was being drained away. His anger. His lust. All was flowing away and leaving him satisfied. His eyes opened for a moment. The yellow glow went away. His blue eyes shone for a moment before they closed again, the relief too strong to keep them open. He smiled as the very last drop left him, his pulsating dick finally sputtered its last moment.

Even as he collapsed on Aqua, the smile on his face wouldn't go away. It was bliss unlike anything he ever felt. Not even a Cura after a long battle or a bubble bath could compare. Suddenly In the haze of his mind, he could feel Aqua’s hands move. He idly wondered what would happen next.

What does happen after sex? Sora didn’t feel like stopping her. Soon he felt her small but strong fingers work through his mess of hair. It was nice. She rubbed slowly as if trying to feel his scalp or even just his physical body. A dainty finger began toying with some strands of his brown locks.

But then the experience shattered.

Aqua, vanished from underneath him. With nothing to lay on, Sora's face met the dirt and broke him from his euphoria.

“What the?!” He sat up, pants still around the ankles and looked around. The dark foliage of Corona was back. He blinked as if he had forgotten where he was at that moment. He saw no sign of his recent and first partner. All he was left with was a sticky flaccid penis and a sense of confusion overwriting his orgasm.

It was then he remembered that he had an orgasm that made Sora freeze on the spot.

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” He held his face on his palms. His head was pounding from all that dark energy he had released and from the headache of even trying to explain what he had done. Scratch that. How could he explain what he had done?!

“Sora!!”

“Huh?” He heard the unmistakable and unintelligible squawk of Donald. He smiled. His friends had found him!

His face and skin went wide-eyed and pale.

Oh Shit! They found me!

Too many questions that he just couldn’t answer if they saw him like this. Thinking quickly, Sora pulled his pants back up and fixed himself up as best as he could. But he realized that the smell would still be a problem. Looking around he spotted the stream that had been going through this area.

He jumped into it, ignoring the small bumps and scrapes from the rocks. He splashed himself over and over, specifically on his groin. Without soap, he didn't think it would amount to much but it was better than nothing.

After getting much of himself wet, he jumped to his feet and started running to his friends. He heard the yellings coming not that far away. Hopefully he can run off any questions and just move on to the adventure.

But even then, Sora was sure that he would never forget what happened. The sensations, the squeezing on his dick.

And most importantly: He had Sex!

With a Heartless and maybe Aqua bu-

“Wait, what? Aqua?”

\----

The Dark Shadow of Aqua waved a hand, allowing the mirror to stop showing the Keyblade wielder. It looked at its reflection and the dark smile it displayed.

And why would it not smile? It had gained to so much from this encounter. One might even say it performed a good deed allowing two hearts to join each other like this. Plus finding a new way to implant and grow the seeds of darkness in stronger hearts was always a worthwhile achievement.

“Mnh.”

The shadow looked down. The down and exhausted form of Aqua was still on her back. Her eyes were not cognizant and her eyelashes fluttered as if trying to open them was an arduous task. Her breasts rose and fell in quick succession.

But the eye catcher was her nether regions.

Her shorts were still torn open, her thighs and nether region now fully exposed for all to see. Her pussy, now freshly used and open, was stuffed to the brim with cum. So much so that it was leaking out of her and making a small puddle that traveled down to the crack of her ass and to the floor. THere was even a mixture of blood in there.

The Shadow crouched down to its counterpart. It examined all her features and the still overflowing puddle.

Then it smiled. And took a hand and placed it against the Former Keyblade Master's red face.

It seemed to work to calm her down. Aqua's breathing slowed to a more sedate pace. Her eyes fluttered a moment more before they opened.

In them was golden amber.

“More.” Aqua whispered. Her face and body flushed with desire. One of her hands rose the cover the Shadow's one against her cheek. The other reached down and stopped at her open vagina. She pushed down it, not even stifling the moans this generated.

It was the cum. Sora's cum. She didn't want to waste a single drop.

And she would need more.


	2. Stop Running Away

Chapter 2: Stop Running Away

 

Time passed. Sora had been on pins and needles after leaving Corona. Heck he had been nervous even after the other worlds they had helped. Though the Monster world was a bit special.and not just because this proved the monster under his bed was real.

He didn't know why but for some reason he took special care to bash Vanitas's face in.

The Unversed Controller seemed oddly more in a teasing mood before he had tried to take Sora's heart. Thankfully Sully and Mike lent Sora a hand. Though that parting “thanks” from the minion of Xehanort only gave the hero of Light question marks.

Now they were on a break before heading to the next world. Staying at Traverse town was a three fold placement.

One: it was another area to search for the Pure Lights. 

Two: The protection of the citizens was something they could help with.

And finally: Staying at Yen Sid's tower was...not going to cut it for Sora right now.

Sora had a feeling that with just one look from those dull tiny eyes of the Former Keyblade Master would bring out his secret. So not going back there for awhile.

Sitting in his room, Sora looked up at the ceiling. He was calm for the moment but he knew that wouldn't last long. Because he kept going back to the fact that he had gotten laid.

Which was really awesome all things considered. But it was with a Heartless. That had to illegal or something.

But then he remembered Aqua.

"How the heck did that happen anyway?" He asked the ceiling. He moved a hand to his chest, as if asking his heart to give him the answers he sought. "I know I connected with Aqua. And we did...that.

"But anyway, I felt her. All the way into the Darkness. And she was..".

Sora closed his eyes. He pictured Aqua as he could remember her. She looked tired. There was something weird about her hands.

She had an amazing ass.

"Oh Darn It." Sora blushed. Curse his new hormones. He just couldn't get the sight of how sexy Aqua was outta his head. If he couldn't clear his head, how was he going to save her when the time came?

Knock. Knock.

Sora jumped. He blinked at the sound wondering who it was.

"Sora? Can I come in?" Came Goofy's voice.

Sora tilted his head in confusion but got up nonetheless. Unlocking the door he meet Goofy's smiling face.

"What's up, Goofy?"

"Well I'd like to have a talk with ya. If ya don't mind."

Sora shrugged and let the Dog Captain inside. Taking a seat on the only chair in the room, Goofy waited until Sora sat back on the bed. Clearing his throat, Goofy faced Sora with a serious frown.

One met with a confused but slightly sweating Sora.

Goofy spoke, "About Corona."

Sora's sweating intensified. He couldn't possibly know about that right? Right?

"When you got separated from us something happened, didn't it?"

"Wha~t? No. I mean there was some Heartless but I took care of em."

"Sora." It was just one word but the way Goofy said it cut off all words. He pointed to his nose. "I got a real good sense of smell ya know."

SHIT!

No one spoke. Sora was too gobsmacked. His secret was found out! Thank various gods that at least it wasn't by Donald!

Goofy then smiled at the poor teenager. "Its alright Sora. That kinda thing happens alot for boys your age."

"Huh?" It took a moment for Sora to right his mind. Hesitantly, he asked, "Really?"

"Yep. As a King's Guard Captain, I plenty of recruits close to your age. And well, things tend to happen."

They had sex with Heartless?! There were other female heartless?! 

Actually now that Sora thought about it, wasn't there a belly dancer heartless? Did that count?

"But." Goofy spoke. His face was back to being as serious as Goofy's face could allow. "That doesn't change the fact that the wilderness and the battlefield isn't the place for that. You know that right?"

“Y-yeah. Sorry. I don’t really know what came over me there. But at least I know better.”

“Make sure ya do.” Goofy softened his face and smiled. “And don’t worry. Donald doesn’t seem to know.”

Sora paused at that. He never even considered what kind of crap would happen if it was Donald of all people coming to read him the riot act. That woulda been horrible. He could hear the indignant squawking and quacks already. Sora shuddered.

“Still though, that Kairi’s a lucky girl eh?”

“What?” 

“Havin you think of her even here. Betcha you two will get to doin a lot of talking and stuff once this whole Xehanort adventure is over. Maybe even a kid?” 

Goofy’s insinuation was accompanied by an eye wiggle. Sora would safely say later that this was one of those things he’d never thought would happen to him. 

“But just make sure yer a gentleman when your first time comes. And to do that in a house. Making love outdoors is not fun, trust me. Not even fucking is fun like that. Sure its a turn on but nothing beats-”

“OK! I get it! Thanks Goofy!” THis conversation had to end!

Goofy laughed. Standing up with a slap to his knee, he regarded Sora with a look that reminded the keyblade wielder of his Parents. He half expected Goofy to ruffle his hair before leaving.

“Anyway I'll leave ya alone now. Just think on what I said.” With a jaunty wave, Goofy stepped out of the room. However before the door closed, he poked his head in and said lastly, “Oh and look up condoms. Great help there!”

Then he left.

Sora fell back on his bed, fully drained. From worrying about being caught, to grateful for good advice, to embarrassed. Way too much to think about in his current state but it did help clear his mind for the moment. He let out a sigh and tried to organize his thoughts. For now he should be fine on his secret. 

Goofy either didn’t know or was just polite enough to not go too far into it.   
Donald must never know.  
He had hidden secrets from Riku for years and vice versa so he should be fine there.   
Yen sid and the king were problems but he could scrape by. Hopefully.

And there was…

“Man. I gotta tell Kairi.” His mind turned to the brunette. His friend. An important person that he went through so much for. And even…

He did want more from her and she would ask that of him in return. And he did want that. So he needed to do something about this. Whatever got into his head while he was having sex with that Heartless. And Aqua as well. 

His heart would be his guiding Light. He can figure this out.

“...Wait did Goofy imply that he had sex?”

\-----------

 

...In Arendelle…

 

Sora was lying in the snow. His expression could only be that of one completely done with everything. This was the thi-fourth time he had landed in the forsaken snow already and just like before, he didn't accomplish anything.

He couldn't get Elsa to talk.  
He didn't help Anna that much.  
He didn't even get to slap Larxene with his keyblade.

And now he had messed up a simple snowboarding ride.

"Seriously!" Sora sat up as he roared to the heavens! "Why am I even here?!"

A moment later, his anger dulled and he sighed. 

"Well at least the Organization didn't have their way. I think. Plus we took care of that Hans Wolf guy." He scratched his head. "It's something at least."

But is it enough? That question slips through the boy's mind as he jumped to his feet. 

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit him. Sora blinked. That had too much snow and was much colder than earlier. Looking to the sky, he could see another storm on the horizon. He gaped at the thought of having to go through getting blown around again. Secretly, he hoped it wasn't Elsa again.

"Yeah, we're done here. Gotta find the guys and hop back on the Gummi ship." Sora ran for it. It only now dawned on him that he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his pals. This was bad.

The freezing winds and the already gigantic snowfield was getting worse. Visibility was starting to get low. Sora's arms were shaking and he could feel his joints slowing down. He hated the cold.

"Sora!" 

He heard a small voice calling him. Hiding in his front breast pocket, Jiminy's head popped out. The cricket held onto his hat for dear life as he spoke, "We're not gonna find anything in this storm! We'd better get somewhere safe!"

"You've got a point!" The only question was where.

The two made their way through the winter slope. The crunching under Sora's feet was annoying after a few minutes. Worse of all the pile up was starting to reach his waist.

A random snowball hit him in the face.

"Gah! Enough with the snow already!" Sora yelled as he took out his Keyblade. His eyes began to shine yellow as magic and darkness coursed through his being. Thrusting his key out, he called forth a spell.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

The three consecutive shots manages to burn the surrounding snow. A surge of triumph bloomed in Sora’s chest to see it all melt. But that joy turned to mush as the water from the melted snow and the still blowing wind smacked him dab in the face. It was enough to even push him to his back.

“!” Sora stood up with a growl. He wouldn't accept this! Not accept this annoying weather or how much it was making a fool of him! He’d burn it all!

BA-BUMP.

Sora stopped. "What?"

"Sora calm down! You'll just use up your magic!" Jiminy’s shout was enough to snap Sora back to reality. He took a moment to take some bitter breaths to calm down. Once he was feeling reasonable, he apologized to his friend and continued the trek. 

Sora shivered, but not from the cold. He’d been losing control alot more lately. Just what was going on with him?

And that feeling. He had felt it before. Back when…

“Huh?” Sora blinked. Narrowing his eyes, he could’ve sworn he’d seen something in the blurry distance. Moving closer, he attempted to clear his vision and find out what it is. The task was hard due to shielding his face with his arms. With one step after the other, he ignored Jiminy’s questions and kept going forward. Something told him to.

Then as if by magic, the wind and snow parted. Just a bit. What was once a whirlwind of wet pain had become a regular snowfall. And in the middle of that field.

A translucent figure…  
Clothed in light battle dress that exposed her back…  
Blue Hair…

She turned to face him…

“Aqua?” Sora asked.

The image broke. The wind came again but it wasn’t as strong. In Aqua’s place was a cabin. It had two stories to its name and looked fairly large. The lights were on.

“Oh look, Sora! We better get inside and warm up!” Jiminy shouted, pointing his umbrella towards the dwelling. Sora didn't say anything as he walked towards it. Anything was better than right now.

He just hoped he could find answers to what he saw.

\----

It had another chance at him.   
It would take it and let Her have what she wanted.

Indulge in her passions and she will fall further….

\---

The cabin was warm and that's all the good news Sora needed. He felt better. The warmth was chasing away the darker thoughts and chills that had been spreading to his mind.

Though he was still kinda wet, that would fade away soon. At least now he could actually think and hopefully rendezvous with the others.

He also hopes that they managed to find a good place out of the snow too.

"Wonder if there are anymore of these cabins around?" He asked to the air.

"Hopefully." Said Jiminy. "Though I trust Goofy to get them to shelter quickly. He's got a knack for this."

Cause he's a Dog Person? Sora thought but felt like voicing it aloud might not be a good thing. 

"Well you wanna eat something?" He asked the cricket as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure we should do that? I am a conscience after all."

"We'll be sure to pay whoever owns the place back. Plus we're not taking much." Sora rummaged through the pantry. Lots of vegetables and fruits lined the top while some meat was stored in a smaller compartment on the bottoms. Next to that were some canned goods.

He heard a loud yawn from Jiminy. "Well alright."

"You ok back there?"

"Probably more tired than I thought…"

"Well you can rest a bit. I'll wake you soon. Then we'll eat and get back out there. Hopefully without this annoying storm."

"..."

The silence told him that Jiminy had taken the suggestion. Soon the cabin held the hums of not only battering snowflakes but of tiny cricket snores.

Sora returned to the fire and fed it some wood. He needed to make sure it didn't die down. He then fed himself some morsels. 

The quiet was starting to unnerve him though. Even if the place was nice, it was kinda big for just two people. He saw the pictures of what he assumed was family that lived here and wondered where they were. Two Adult guys, one with a yellow beard and happy smile, and a bunch of kids.

Hopefully they will back soon. He wanted someone to talk to.

Finishing off a carrot, Sora decided to think about something else. Yes, there was still something that bothered him.

Did he really see Aqua? Or was it like that time in the Monster world? He thought he felt Ventus taking his place under Vanitas's assault. Was he just imagining things?

His heart didn't think so. So what was going on?

Creak.

He blinked and listened. 

Creak.

Sora stood up quickly. His head turned this and that way as he tried to pinpoint the noise. Was it upstairs? Was there someone here? He moved to the stairwell.

Slowly he went up. Arms out and ready to summon his keyblade if needed. It took twelve steps to reach the second floor and each one made Sora dread and mentally cursed. The wood was too creaky to walk on so he probably was already found out.

That is, if someone was up here. With his luck it was probably a Heartless. Or an Organization member. They were weird enough to pop up like this.

The second floor hallway wasn't as spacious as down stairs and but held four doors. Sora moved to the one closest to him.

He considered his options. Knock or just go in? Considering they still hadn't answered him despite the noise…

Knock. Knock.

Well his parents did raise him with manners.

No answer. Sora frowned and summoned his keyblade. If there was no one else in, then it was either a mouse or a Heartless.

Sora reached and grabbed the doorknob. He gave it a weak twist.

There was no resistance as he turned it fully. 

Steeling himself, he pushed the door open and brandished his weapon. No one was inside.

The bedroom was spacious enough to move around in. All wood floor, including some furniture like a desk. In the back of the room was the bed. It looked so warm and fluffy. Definitely big enough for two or three. 

Sora stopped to stare at it. He had taken to sleeping in any bed he could find. He knew that even back then when he, Riku, and Kairi were going set out that he would have to say goodbye to his bed. He didn't really think about it that much since the adventure called. After all he’s been through though, he’d become more appreciative of them. Especially when he got back home and slept there again.

“Man it sure looks nice to look at.” Sora said, dismissing his keyblade. He scratched his head as he forlornly looked at the spread. “Too bad I can’t lie there.”

“But you can.”

Sora jumped at the voice and got into fight mode, his keyblade returning. He looked around for the source of the voice and before his eyes, a Dark Corridor emerged. Sora tensed, expecting an Organization member. Probably Larxene again.

So imagine his shock when its not the Organization but the one of the Guardians he needed to find that steps out?

“Aqua?” Sora’s keyblade vanished as his eyes focused on who was before him.

For it was Aqua. His memories and this woman lined up too well for it to be anyone but. However it also created a dissonance. She hadn’t changed her look despite a whole decade of being gone. 

Wait. Sora corrected himself on changes. Aqua was different. She seemed darkened, not tan from being out in the sun but as if her whole appearance had lost a shine. Her clothes were tattered and the once white parts he remembered had been changed to black. Her hands had become black as well with red fingers.

Going further, he gaped at her face. Her hair and eyes, both once blue, now were white and yellow respectively. 

That combination reminded him of one person. One person that managed to become maybe four.

“Aqua? Are you ok?”

Aqua just stared back at him. That is until her lips quirked into a smile. 

“Sora…” She moved toward him. Her hips seems to sway before his eyes before he brought them back up to her face. Soon she was a few inches away, so close that Sora could reach out and touch her.

But to his shock, that was what she did. Her unnatural hands moved faster than he could think and she cupped his left cheek. 

He tensed. Cold. Her hands are so cold. He thought.

“I finally found you. Sora~.”

Her words carried a listful relief. And perhaps something more.

And then she moved her face closer. Sora was about to say something when-

Chu.

Their lips connected. Sora’s mind needed a moment to reboot. But when it did, he realized that yes. He was getting kissed by Aqua. And that lit a flame in his body. 

Her lips were the silkest he had ever felt. Actually they were the only ones he had ever felt. He hadn’t even kissed Kairi yet.

And then he felt Aqua’s tongue go in his mouth.

“Hnngh!” To be fair, tongue kissing wasn’t something Sora knew about, much less how to engage in it. So it only brought this weird but pleasant experience to bigger heights. Like warm and wet. Yet still oddly pleasant.

He could taste Aqua. If you were to ask Sora what a girl would smell or even taste like he would look at you funny. Maybe even say a kind of food with a shrug. But here with Aqua he could taste something.

It was cool yet hot. Close to being ice cold to the touch but her tongue meeting his was enough to warm their faces. Quite frankly, it was a contradiction of different feels and senses.

After that moment, Aqua pulled back. Now released, Sora took a few breaths. He didn't think doing that for so long could leave a person winded.

Aqua sighed in ecstasy. Her golden eyes half open as she smiled at the younger man. "That was my first real kiss."

"Wha? Really?"

"Being Key blade wielders doesn't leave much time for other things. When other lives, other worlds, are depending on you." Aqua tenderly played at his hair. Sora could feel the weight of her against him. Her body. Her heat. The fact that when she stood straight he had to look up at her.

It was like she was overflowing him with her presence.

"But right now, we have time Sora. Time for us." She moved her hand to let the index finger rest on his chest.

She pushed.

"Whoa!" Sora fell back onto the bed. It groaned under his weight but didn't sink. It was the right kind of cushy and warm for this weather. 

However he didn't have a moment to process this.

The bed groaned again.   
The ceiling he was looking at was obscured by the waterfall hair of Aqua's namesake. She peered down at him, her golden eyes glinting with things that stirred a fire within Sora.

Aqua laid on top of him. Again he could feel her body heat, but so much easier now. And the swell of her modest but firm breasts squished against his chest. Her stomach and his didn't line up exactly but that was the last thought on the boy's mind.

Aqua raised herself up to get more comfortable. Her new position allowed her to straddle Sora. It also gave her the perfect situation to sit down.

"Ooh." Sora felt it. Her shorts clad rear was on his crotch. It took barely a second for his rod to grow in response. And grow to full mast it did. 

His cock was now pressing into Aqua's folds.

"Mnn." She moaned. Taking hold of the strands of her skirt, she pulled them away. This allowed Sora to see her shorts pressing against her form in full effect.

Her camel toe. Not that Sora knew the word of course.

"Just as strong and hard as I remember." Sora blinked as familiar sensations began to build within him. Aqua began to move. Her hips shifting to and fro as she ground her lower lips against his crotch. "And do you remember this Sora?"

"Aqua..." He groaned as he did nothing to stop her. It had been awhile since the last time. Not to mention it was only his second time. He had no defense against it.

"Cause I remember how you took that Heartless. You were so cute when you felt her butt rub against you. So frantic." She thrusts her hips forward. 

"So commanding when you wanted more." She slid back, her clothed sex encasing his own.

"And then you took her and in doing so, took me."

"But how?" He managed to ask.

Aqua stopped as she considered this. "Well, you and I had helped. That's how strong our connection is Sora. How close are Hearts are." She bent forward to press her forehead against his. "Can't you feel it? The Darkness pulling us together? Our lusts joining together?"

Sora did feel it. And now he had a better idea of what was happening. But that still gave him one question.

He grasped her shoulders and pushed her up a fraction. This let him look her in the eye. To her delight, she could see his brown eyes glowing a little more golden like hers. "Aqua, please focus. I can get us out of this. Just come with me to the others. The King can-"

That made her growl. Her eyes blazed with rage instead of lust. It was enough to knock Sora for a loop. "Mickey left me there. He left me with the Darkness. He can't help you or me." 

With one hand she pushed him back down onto the bed. "Now forget about him. Just stay where you belong. Under me." Her sultry tone returned and the rage fell away. "With me."

"Aqua. Darnit." His body was betraying him. He did want this but it was such a bad time. He could feel that Darkness inside him rising up. He wouldn't be getting out of this that easily. "But why is the Darkness doing this? Why is all this happening?"

Aqua giggled. Her tenderness coming to the fore as she stroked Sora's face. "Because it loves you Sora. Just like I do."

And so she kissed him. Sora's eyes grew large for a moment before the tell-tale golden shine completely took him. With that, he wrapped his arms around Aqua and pulled her closer. 

Their kissing became rougher. Wilder than anything Sora had previously felt. Tongues pushed against each other in a duel to dominate the other. Since Aqua was on top, she became the victor.

She pulled back and smiled down at her lover. With a slow grace, she brought her hands up to pull her sleeve off one by one. She then unbuckled her top and throwing the belt holding it away. 

She took hold of the slight of a shirt and tugged one part in, allowing the sides of her breasts to spill out. Sora looked on amazed but was met with slight disappointment. The nipple was still inside.

He didn't need to wait for long as Aqua pulled on both sides, allowing her modest breasts, a size B, to be released. They jiggled against gravity and Sora subconsciously reached out to grab them.

"Aah." They were enough to fit into his palms. Soft like a pillow. He took both and hefted the bottom in his hands. 

Aqua smiled at his mirth with her body. It was better than last time. So delighted she was that her areolas had already been brought out.

And then he pinched her nipple.

"Mngha." She gasped at the sensation. That was new.

Sora stopped to see what was wrong. "No. Don't stop." She wanted to feel him more.

Sora pinched it one more time before he brought his face closer. Aqua saw this and pulled him to her. Sora marveled at the close contact. He couldn't remember the last time he was this close to breasts.

Aqua pushed her breasts to his mouth. "If you want to taste them, its fine."

Sora looked into her eyes, his doubts were up. But after a forceful smile and another push to her breasts, he got the picture. 

He opened then closed his mouth on her right breast. It felt odd. There was warmth there but her skin was also cold. But it tasted good. 

"Ahh~" And Aqua made the cutest of noises. 

When he nipped at her, she squeaked. When he licked, she tried to keep her voice low even as she moaned.

But soon something else caught her attention. 

Sora found out in an instant when he felt something on his crotch. Taking the breasts out of his mouth, he looked down to see Aqua' strange hand pawing at him.

A sliver of fear creeped into Sora but he quashed it. It didn't matter as much as the groping.

Zi~~ip.

Sora watched it all. His zipper down. His pants unbuckled. And then!

"Hnngh."

"There you are." 

Sora watched Aqua pulled his erect cock out. Her hands were weird. It felt like a half and half sensation. A mixture of cool and warm into somewhere in between. But it still felt like a hand.

And it was wrapped all around him.

"It's been so long." Aqua spoke softly. As if she was seeing a treasured friend again. "Even when I saw it, that wasn't enough. But now you're here."

She looked him straight in the eye. She reclined so that she could lie on her side, so close to him as if they were resting lovers.

"All for me." 

She began slowly. Up and down. Sora felt great. The motion stirring him up. But a flare of other emotions came up. He was taking this all on his back.

No more. He needed to give just as much. No more!

A new challenge arose in his mind. He brought his hand up and moved it to her hip. She questioned this but let him go on, not stopping her work. That is until his hand was brought up…

SMACK!

"Ahh!" Aqua squeaked.

Sora grinned. He then groped the tight material of her shorts. It was as if nothing really separated his hand from the flesh of her buttocks.

"Hnn~."

He caressed the shapely figure and slowly drifted downward. He had two choices on where to go. 

SLAP.

She squealed. “Such a bad boy.”

After a squeeze or three, he moved to her front. Giving her a toothy dark grin, his palm covered her snatch. Roughly he rubbed her. Teasing her slit with only one finger until with his fore and middle finger, he dug into her shorts.

RIP~

Aqua gasped as his fingers opened her shorts. Her breaths came out faster and shorter as his index finger teased her opening. Rubbing at it until with one quick poke-

"Ah!"

He was inside her. And he wasn't finished.

"So wet. Just like your name." He teased, sounding eerily like someone else. Aqua ignored this and focused on shifting her hips on his single digit. It was opening her well enough but it wasn't enough. Not big enough.

She needed...she needed...

"Enough of this." His words made Aqua stop. She looked at him for answers but yelped when his finger left her too quickly. Without a moment's notice, he hauled her up by her armpits and sat her down. Once more she was sitting on his crotch. She cooed as their intimate parts were touching so closely.

"Ah...." Her only protection for her pussy gone. And yet this only excited her more. The cool air exposing her open lips. Small trickles of arousal now becoming bigger.

She was ready for him.

She raised herself a bit, so that she could hover over his erection. Yellow eyes met yellow. It was finally time. No Heartless in betweens. No erotic dreams.

It was just them.

Aqua leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back as their grunts and hands hovered and pawed at each other. It was rough and she grabbed at his hair. But nothing compared to the hot meat rod she was about to meet.

Contact.

"Mnngh." Aqua's groan was clamped down by the kiss. But she felt it all the same.

It was a tight fit.

Down. Down. Aqua brought her hips lower and twitched each time. Her insides stretching with ease to accommodate him. As if they were waiting for him.

Soon it was too much and she needed air. She broke off to sit up. This proved to be a mistake. 

Her leg slipped and her body fell on Sora's. And so her pussy fell on his dick entirely.

"Ahh!" Aqua's back arched. Her eyes wide but unfocused as the complete and total feel of Sora's dick filled her. 

In the back of her mind, she cheered. The deed was done. Her virginity truly given to the one who mattered to her. 

Sora however was coming away with both bliss and awakened shock. He already wasn't a virgin but now that he had taken it from someone he actually knew, and wasn't Kairi, was enough to regain his senses a bit. But even then he couldn't move from the warm wrapping around his dick.

It was different. Aqua was different from a Heartless. The contrast was indescribable.

The two stayed as they were for a minute or two. Aqua recovered the fastest. And her need returned like a raging surf. 

She pushed up just a scant few inches. The friction already delivering a delightful tingle from her belly to the small of her back and up her spine. And then she let gravity slide her back down.

She could feel his tip kissing her core. She gasped as an itch within was being scratched just from the meer contact. 

Slowly she was finding a rhythm to this new dance. She realized all she needed was her hips to move. It felt so vulgar, commanding her hips and rear end to move to enticingly. As if she was beckoning something with each shake to the side.

It was a rhythm of lady in ecstacy. A lady of pleasure and Aqua couldn't get enough of it.

Sora's mind was too scattered by darkness and lust. The sex was too good for him to ignore. Even with a bit of strength all he could do was grab Aqua by the waist. But this action didn't result in pushing her off.

It just allowed Sora to control Aqua's lower half and force her down on his dick. She gasped at the faster and rougher action. But it was good. Good for the both of them. Sora then did this again and again. Faster and faster. 

The two were in unison. Stoking the fires of their lust with each meaty smack of Aqua's ass on Sora's crotch. The sound began to echo in the room drowning out the snowfall. It was soon accompanied by the shaking bed.

It would've gone on forever. But the climax was approaching. 

Sora could feel his balls tightening. Yet he could not stop. It was too good to stop. 

"Aqua, I'm coming!" 

If he hoped that would have convinced her to stop, he was naive. Those words only made Aqua slam down faster. Harder. The friction becoming unstoppable.

"Do it!" She moaned and yelled. Her face was wild in euphoria as she gripped his shoulders and increased her tempo! "Fill me with your love! Your Lust! Your everything!"

With one final slap of flesh meeting flesh, it was done.

Sora groaned as his dam broke and his seed exploded from dick. His rod poking Aqua square into her inner chamber as his baby batter crashed into her. The first shot filled her womb to brim. The second shot caused an overflow that triggered Aqua's own orgasm, making the space where she connected with Sora a wet mess.

And it was the third and final shot that brought the most relief. They were done. Their dirty deed sealed between them and now only bliss and exhaustion awaited.

Aqua collapsed onto Sora. Both panting from the strenuous activity and not likely to rise up anytime soon.

A spell of silence and tranquility had been casted and with it, Sora had recovered some of his senses.

"So warm. So much..." Aqua whispered. Though their bodies were close, the two weren't neck and neck. Aqua's extra height allowed her breasts to cover Sora's eyes as she rested on him.

"Aqua."

The woman rose her upper body. Her golden eyes locked onto Sora's. Seduction and a hint of warped affection seems to glow from them. Sora almost got lost in them. Almost.

"Aqua." Sora sat up and grabbed at her arms. "We need to get help. I don't know what's going on but-"

"The Darkness brought us together Sora. Brought you to me." She touched his cheek. "I was abandoned by everyone. Mickey. Terra. But I heard about you. I remembered you. And I knew you would find me."

"Aqua…"

"And now we're connected. Far more than anyone else." Sora blinked as he felt an uneasy aura flowing from the older Keyblader. It was crawling over his skin. Funnily enough, he even felt it crawling into his heart, making him tired.

"Mnnh." He felt Aqua tighten around him. It was a shock but it felt so good. He was becoming hard again.

This was good. It was...nice.

"See. I can feel you inside me. It feels good right? To be connected on such a deep level. To be inside me?" Her words were smooth as silk and fluffier than those clouds back at Mount Olympus. They wrapped around him and sent him floating.

His hips began to move again. 

"That's it." Aqua moaned as she began to match him. Her lust rekindled as Sora's penis was back to full mast and swirling the cum inside her pussy. Perhaps another load would be coming quicker than expected.

Sora was felt himself get back into place. The outside was cold and annoying. Here was warm and with someone he could share that warmth with. And it felt so good.

\----

..ra…

..Sor…

.....please save her.

A voice. A familiar one. Roxas?

No. The other one.

Sora opened his eyes. He was standing in that place again. The beautiful glass floor below him the same as usual. Him asleep while little heart pictures of his friends floated next to him.

"Your head on straight yet?" The voice asked.

Sora turned around. In front of him was Roxas. No wait. He already said he was the other one.

"Ventus?!"

The brunette nodded. "Got it. Glad you can finally hear me."

"What? How did-never mind. Quick tell me where we can find you! I've got Aqua with me and-"

With a flash of realization, Sora remembered his current problem.

"Oh shit! Aqua's been taken over. And she's taking me over! Crap!"

SMACK!

Sora took a moment, the red handprint stinging his face. 

"Dude calm down. I know that already." Sora faced him again. Ventus folded his arms with a frown as he continued. "And yeah. It is looking bad. That's why I'm going to help you."

"You can?"

"I brought you here didn't I? This should be enough to get you out of this problem. But there are still gonna be others. 

"Can I count on you?"

Sora opened his mouth to say yes. But as his actions from earlier and back then flared up, he hesitated. "I think I'm gonna need a bit more for this. I kinda keep. Um…"

"Having sex with Dark beings?"

Sora gaped. He saw a blush come over Ventus as the boy scratched his head.

"Yeah I know and saw all that. Vanitas probably did too."

"Aw man…" Sora palmed his face. His mortification skyrocketing. "This is so wrong."

"So is knowing the sound the girl you kinda liked as a Sister makes when someone is having sex with her."

"...Super sorry."

"You coulda resisted."

"...Maybe."

Ventus sighed in annoyance. "Look this is getting us nowhere. You need to wake up and save us both so we can all deal with Xehanort. We can leave all the disgusting stuff for never."

"Um, don't you mean later?"

"Again: Older sister having sex."

"Ok. Ok." Sora straightened up. His mind was clear and he was ready to get back out there. The inner world was flowing away in a growing light in the distance. He looked at Ventus, confidence and resolve clear. "I will save everyone. Just wait a little longer."

"See ya on the other side." 

Everything became white.

\---

Sora snapped awake. He could see the miasma overflowing from Aqua even as she kept riding him. It still felt good but Sora shook that away. He concentrated on his Light and summoned it forth.

His aura managed to break the spell and the dark cloud away. It also broke Aqua out of her stupor. She looked down at him, her eyes still golden.

"What?"

Sora grabbed her arms. "Aqua, listen to me! You gotta fight this!"

"Sora? But we were having such fun." Her eyes began to darken. "Don't take my fun."

"I saw Ventus!"

Tink.

A moment. The Golden sheen in her eyes had dimmed and her skin flashed a small luminance. "V-ven?"

"Yes. He's out there. And we can get him back but we need you." He cupped her face, making her focus on just him. "Come back Aqua. Back to us. Come out of the Darkness. I did it so you can too."

She could leave. She could return to everyone and be happy again.

No more cold.   
No more endless loneliness.

She could be with Sora. She could see the others like Kairi, Riku, Ven. She could save Terra from Xehanort. She could even see Mickey-

But isn't this his fault?

The growing light stopped. It was receding back into her.

That's..not completely true.

Then why hasn't anyone found you yet? Why did it take the Darkness for you to actually meet with someone? The one you wanted and needed to see?

Because...because…

No answer came and so the light Aqua was trying to recover died away. Sora noticed something was off and tried to shake Aqua again. The next moment was a blur as he felt his dick slip out with a with squishy sound. In a blink, Aqua was off his lap and standing a few feet away. Her back was turned to hm and amazingly enough her clothing was back to normal. 

Though he could see a wet spot dripping from her shorts.

“Aqua!” He shouted as he stood up.

“Sora, you think Mickey can help me?” Her voice brought him up short. Made him completely stop in his tracks. It would’ve been comcal considering his pants were still down.

But the cold seeping into her soft voice disrupted everything.

She turned her head, only her left eye staring back at her lover before looking towards the bedroom door again. "You're wrong."

"Aqua…"

A Dark Corridor appeared in the room. Aqua walked towards it but stopped with just one foot inside. She looked at him again and smiled.

It wasn't happy. Or even angry. There was a trace of desire, resignation, and maybe more behind it. Sora had a hard time pinning it down.

"Don't worry, Sora. I know you'll find me just as I found you." She placed her red hand on her chest, a light contact as her darkened face gave the boy a beautiful smile. "We're connected. Through the Darkness and through each other. We'll always find each other."

Sora felt mystified but he knew. In his heart, she was right.

She stepped into the Darkness. 

"Aqu-whoa!" He had forgotten his pants. The fall to the ground was painful but he managed to look up. Just in time to see Aqua's back vanish and the Dark Corridor fell away.

Sora was left alone in the room. The quiet and billowing snow outside providing little comfort for the boy. He stood alone in the room, racking his brain over what just happened.

A bloom of shame and anger grew inside him.

"I did it again." He sat down and held his head in his hands. He gave into lust and this time was even worse. He had a chance to rescue one of the Lost ones but…

"Just what happened to her?" This type of Darkness was so different. Just like with that Parasol Beauty, and wasn't that a weird name for Jiminy to add to his journal.

The Darkness was using a different method to get to him. And he was pretty sure this wasn't Xehanort's doing. He desperately hoped it wasn't.

But that didn't change the fact that he failed again. And since he fell for this twice now, he had to admit it.

"I need help." To fight of these urges. To help Aqua. This cannot and will not happen a third time.

And for that, there was one more thing he had to do.

"I need to talk to Kai-"

"HELLO?! IS ANYONE HERE?! PLEASE COME OUT NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU!" A cheerful voice boomed throughout the home. Sora actually fell off the bed.

"IS SOMEONE UPSTAIRS?! WHY IS THERE A CRICKET HERE?!"

Sora pulled himself up...only to fall again. He then remembered his pants. And the stains he left on the bed.

And there was someone coming up the stairs.

"Uh oh."

 

\----

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorey this took so long. Lot of stuff got in the way. Procrastination being one.
> 
> But now we have one more chap to go. And it won't be out till 2020. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first step.
> 
> The immediate idea is that this is a three shot that primarily updates as I go along KH3. So expect the next chapter...maybe in a month?


End file.
